Natsu Tail
by PhantomRed
Summary: What's up with Natsu? What secrets will he have? What did Team Natsu get themselves into? (contains OC)(hints of NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Morning**

 **Day 1**

 **Morning**

"(eyes closed) _Hmm..so comfy...I never knew how much my bed is so soft. Even my pillows and also...the huge body pillow that I'm hugging...wait a minute...body pillow...I DONT OWN A BODY PILLOW..that must mean.." thought Lucy while sleeping. She began to slowly open her eyes. Her vision was blurry but soon became clear. Her eyes widen with surprised. Her arms were wrapped around a pink haired boy._

 _"_ _AAAAAHHHH….NATSU...GET OFF!" yelled Lucy._

 ** _(THUD)_**

 _"_ _Ah..good morning" said Natsu casually to Lucy._

 _"_ _WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED"_ yelled Lucy with a huge blush on her face.

"Because..(yawned)..I was tired" said Natsu.

 **(SMASHED)**

"THAT DOESNT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SLEEP WITH ME" said Lucy after she Lucy kicked Natsu.

 **Day 2**

 **Morning**

 _"_ _(closed eyes) Another day of peaceful sleep...a good dream, a good sleep, and a good hot blanket...uh...hot blanket…(moving hands)..that's odd...I dont feel anything in front of me but my back...it feels so warm...I just don't want to wake up from this feeling...uh..(giggling)..that tickles..(giggling)...hi wait a minute... someone's touching my stomach…rrr..it better not be" thought Lucy in her sleep._ She slowly woke up. She was looking at her wall. She then looked at her belly. She saw a hand and connected to the hand was a muscular arm. She turned her head. Her eyes widen. She was face to face with a sleeping Natsu, just inches away from him. She froze for a second with the biggest blush.

"NNNAAASSTTTTUUUU….GET OFF!" yelled Lucy.

You can hear her yell from outside of her apartment.

 **Day 3**

 **Morning**

 _"_ _(Eyes closed)...uh..another good sleep yateyata...uh..ok first thing back...not warm check next..(moving hands)..nothing in front...check..next belly...check..alright...seems like Natsu is not here..uh..(rolled over).. finally I can have a peaceful morning" thought_ Lucy with a smile. She slowly opened her eyes. She then froze. She blinked a few times to see if it's real.

 **(Beat...Beat..Beat)**

Her heart was pounding. She woke up too a sleeping Natsu who was inches away from her face. She had a huge blush. She was staring at his face. _"_ _Why didn't I feel him..but most importantly...WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE…but seeing him sleeping peacefully is kind a cute...wait...hell no...time for a Lucy kick..right about..."_ thought Lucy.

"NOW!" screamed Lucy.

 **(SMASH)**

"Ouch...Lucy that…" said Natsu.

"DONT LUCY ME...NOW GET OUT!" Yelled Lucy.

 **Day 4**

 **Morning**

 _"_ _(Eyes closed)..uh...Natsu!" Thought_ Lucy. She then opened her eyes so fast. She then got up. She was ready to see a pink haired boy beside her but nothing. She was moving her head so quick to see if Natsu was around her.

"He's not here" said Lucy to herself.

Her room was quiet. She felt strange. " _Wow..I never thought it would be this lonely waking up, without me screaming at Natsu, it just feels…"_ thought Lucy. She then shaked her head. She then put on a smile.

 _"_ _Alright Lucy, Natsu isn't here to ruin your morning, so make yourself breakfast and get ready to go to the guild"_ thought Lucy. She then got up made breakfast, wash her teeth and then got dressed.

She is wearing a blue and white top with a blue skirt. She then left her apartment.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Lucy arrived in Fairy tail. She was sitting by the bar, having her morning milk shake. _"_ _mmmm..I do love my morning milkshake"_ thought Lucy with a smile sipping her straw. She saw Mira cleaning a glass cup.

"So Lucy, did you find a certain fire dragon on your bed today" said Mira with a smile.

"Nope...not today..and what a relief, I can't take waking up next to him" said Lucy.

"Oh really, and here I thought you love waking up to your favourite dragon slayer"

"I DO NOT!" said Lucy. Her face was steaming pink.

Mira giggled. Erza and Gray heard Lucy so they both walked to her.

"Good morning Lucy" said Erza.

"So, flame brain isn't with you" said Gray.

"No, not this time" said Lucy.

"That's good, no boy shouldnt be sleeping next too a woman if they aren't a couple" said Erza.

"But they are" said Mira in the background.

"NO WERE NOT!" Yelled Lucy to Mira.

"So where is Natsu" said Gray.

"Dont know, probably at home..sleeping on his own bed for once" said Lucy.

"Well, we should wait for him...I have a mission for the four of us" siad Erza.

"Mission, uh..whats it about" said Lucy.

"Well you could say...its a visit" said Erza with a smile.

"Visit..who are we visiting" said Gray.

"Princess Felisha, an old friend of mine" said Erza.

"Oh, wasn't that the girl you told us about who is also friends with Yusai" said Lucy.

"Yes, I finally get to visit her again and also visit Yusai...but this mission is limited and we must go today or we can't go...that's why Natsu better get here or else" said Erza. She had a dark ora around her.

Lucy and Gray felt it and were backing away.

 **(SLAM)**

Soon a blue flying cat burst the doors open. His head was looking at every direction. He had a worried expression. He soon saw Lucy and the others. He flew to her so fast.

"LUCCCYYYY…" screamed Happy with tears.

He planted his head into Lucy's chest.

"Happy whats the matter" said Lucy with a worried look.

"D..do you know where Natsu is?" Said Happy through his tears.

Lucy had a confused look along with Erza and Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where's Natsu**

Hearing that Natsu was not at home or with Happy, got Lucy, Erza and Gray curious.

"Happy, isn't Natsu with you" said Lucy.

"No..(sob)...I thought he was with you..(sob)..since he always sleeps over" said Happy.

"No, not today" said Lucy.

"So if he isn't with Lucy or at home...he might be doing something else" said Erza.

"That can't be it...me and Natsu do everything together..he can't just do things without me...that just playing mean" said Happy with a pout.

"The fur ball is right" said Gray.

"So what should we do?" ask Lucy.

"Will search for him, and we need to do it fast...I don't want to miss this mission..so we all must split up and check the usual places Natsu can be and then meet at his place to see if we can find any clues" said Erza.

"OK, Happy you can join me" said Lucy.

"Really Lucy…" said Happy with a smile.

"Yes" said Lucy with a smile.

Then they all began to search for Natsu in the places he would be.

 **Beside the River**

 _"_ _Thought he would be here"_ thought Gray. He was at the place where Natsu and happy always fish. He was looking around for Natsu but found nothing.

 **Lucy's apartment**

"This place sure is tidy" said Erza looking around Lucy's room.

She began to look all over. She then opened the fridge. _"_ _There's still food...Natsu would never leave left overs"_ thought Erza and closed the door. Then she saw Lucy's cabinet that had something pink coming out from it. _"_ _There might be a clue in their"_ thought Erza. She began to walk to the cabinet. She slides it open. _"_ _Oh my..(blushing)..cant believe she wears this"_ thought Erza. Her face was red seeing many different types of panties Lucy owns.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Hi Mira, did Natsu drop by here" said Lucy.

"No, not that I know of..why?" Said Mira.

"Because Natsu isn't with happy and he's worried about him" said Lucy.

"Oh, well sorry I can't help, I hope you find him" said Mira.

"Thank you" said Lucy.

Lucy began to walk through the doors with happy in her arms.

"So Lucy, anything on Natsu" said Happy.

"No Happy.." said Lucy. She then saw Happy looking sad. "But dont worry...we won't give up..Erza and Gray might have something so let's hurry to Natsu house" said Lucy with a smile.

 **Natsu and Happy's House**

"So has anyone found anything" said Gray.

"Sadly..No" said Erza.

Lucy and Happy and sad expressions.

"So our last place to search is here" said Gray looking at the house.

"Ya, I guess.." said Lucy not too excited.

"Well let's go in" said Erza.

She then opened the door. Natsu and Happy's place was packed with junk. They had so much junk on the floor that you can barely move.

"Wow, Happy..do you and Natsu ever clean this place" said Lucy.

"Well,..we don't have time"said Happy.

"Really, I barely have time since Juvia keeps on bugging me all day and my house is still cleaner than this" said Gray.

"Well, its all Lucy fault" said Happy pointing at Lucy.

"What!..my fault?" Said Lucy with a confused look.

"Ya, you always sleep with Natsu" said Happy.

"WHAT!" Said Lucy with a huge blush.

"So you have that kind of relationship.. sorry what I said earlier" said Erza remembering what she said back at the guild.

" .no...it's not what you think...Natsu always sneaks in my room and sleeps on my bed next to me..we don't do anything else but that" said Lucy with a blush.

"But he said that you always beat him until you are satisfied" said Happy.

"Oh, so you're in that kind of stuff" said Gray with a smirk.

"What!..no..I just kick him so he can get out..uh..can't we just search for Natsu now" said Lucy exhausted.

"Fine, let's search around his house" said Erza.

They all started to search through all the garbage.

"Wow!" Said Gray with widen eyes.

Erza and Lucy heard him. Gray was holding something that look like a magazine of something. Erza went next to him.

"Oh my, I never knew Natsu was into this stuff" said Erza with a blush.

"Ya, no kidding" said Gray with widen eyes.

"Uh, guys what did you find" said Lucy with a confused expression.

"Something interesting...care to look Lucy" said Erza.

Lucy was hesitant. From the expression Erza and Gray made, gave her an idea what they were holding. She then had a blush. Part of her wanted to look but another part just wanted to run away. _"_ _that can't be what I think it is...is it?...no, I can't look..but then again...nonono...but I can use this against Natsu"_ thought Lucy. She then walked to them.

 **(Beat...beat...beat)**

Her heart was pounding for what she is about to see. She then saw what the magazine has inside. Then she had a confused look.

"Uh..what is this" said Lucy.

"oh you guys found Natsu's magazine...we were searching for it but didn't have any luck" said Happy flying over them.

"This magazine is just about armour outfits" said Lucy with disappointment in her tone.

"Lucy you sound disappointed...what did you think we find" said Gray with a smirk.

Lucy was blushing hard.

" ..uh..(coughed) shouldn't we be searching for Natsu" said Lucy shaking with embarrassment.

"Your right but we found no clues..and have no information about Natsu whereabouts" said Erza.

"Where could this idiot be, making us search for him" said Gray.

"So what do we do now" said Lucy.

"I dont know" said Erza in a sad tone.

She wanted to go and visit Felisha but with Natsu missing. Lucy saw her expression.

"Erza why dont you go by yourself" said Lucy.

"She's right...it's more important for you to go and visit Felisha" said Gray.

"But I can't leave without finding Natsu" said Erza.

"Dont worry...flame brain probably is lost, knowing is intelligence level..he probably will come back in the morning" said Gray.

"Ya, he's right so go..Erza" said Lucy with a smile.

"But.." said Erza but was interrupted by a strange feeling.

Then all of the sudden Gray and Lucy felt the same feeling Erza is feeling. They all felt a strange power that surrounds them. Then it soon left.

"What was that" said Lucy.

"Was that magic?" Said Gray.

"I'm not sure, it felt different from magic" said Erza.

"Uh guys…(shaking)... somethings wrong with the sky" said Happy who was shaking with fear.

Every all went outside. There eyes widen. The sky was colour bright pink but it didn't last long until it went to blue Sky's.

"Did everyone see what just happen" said Gray with a surprised expression.

"Ya" said Lucy with a surprised tone.

"This is strange" said Erza. "We should head back to the guild..we need to tell master about the sky and Natsu".

Everyone nodded. They all began to walk to the guild.

 **Fairy Tail**

Team Natsu entered the guild. Everyone was talking about how the sky turned pink.

"Seem like everyone else saw the sky" said Lucy.

"Its hard not to, its something you never see everyday" said Gray.

"We need to speak with master, so let's go" said Erza.

 **Master Office**

"Oh, what brings my children here today" said Makarov.

"It's about Natsu.." said Happy.

"Natsu" said Master with a surprised tone.

"Ya, we think he's missing" said Lucy.

"Master do you know anything about Natsu's whereabouts" said Erza.

"mmmm…(strokinh beard)... Natsu's missing?" Said Master with curiosity.

"Ya, (sob)..we couldn't find him anywhere" said Happy through sobs.

"Sorry, I don't have the slightest clue where Natsu is" said Master.

"It's alright" said Erza with a frown.

"How about the sky" said Gray.

"The sky..when it turned pink right" said Master.

"Ya" said Gray.

"Im not sure if I'm right or not but I sense a disturbance when it appeared and when it turned back to normal, it was gone" said Master.

"Disturbance...what kind" ask Erza.

"Something that might cause trouble" said Master.

"It's weird the sky turned pink when Natsu is missing...could they be connected" said Lucy with curiosity.

"Maybe, but I think you should ask one of the dragon Slayers to help you find Natsu" said Master.

"That's right, we can follow Natsu scent" said Erza.

"Well, I know Gajeel went with Levy on a mission..so that leaves Wendy" said Lucy.

"I get to see Carla, Lucy do you think she would take my fish" said Happy.

"Happy were not going to visit them, we need Wendy to help us search for Natsu" said Lucy.

"Oh...right" said Happy with disappointment.

"Alright then, thank you Master for your help" said Erza.

They all soon got out of the office and were heading to Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Girl**

 **In Magnolia**

A girl is found sitting in the middle of the streets of Magnolia. Everyone was whispering on how the girl fell from the sky a minute ago.

"Ouch…(rubbing button)...that hurt..uh..well seems like I'm here..(standing)...now what..(stomach growling)..I know..food" said the girl.

She's 16 year olds. She has pink hair. Her eyes were emerald. She had a big bust. She is wearing a white skirt with a red and orange top that shows her cleavage. She began to walk around in search for food.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Lucy, Erza and Gray met up with Wendy who was sitting with Carla.

"Wendy, we need your help" said Lucy.

"Help, what's the matter" said Wendy in a worried tone.

"Natsu is missing" said Erza.

"Natsu's missing!" Said Wendy in shock.

"Ya, we were wondering if you can find his scent" said Gray.

"Even though my nose isn't as strong as Natsu or Gajeel, I will do my best just show me where he was last" said Wendy getting up.

"Good, Happy where was Natsu last" said Lucy.

"Uh…(thinking)...I think Lucy's place" said Happy.

"Lucy's place!" Said Wendy in shock with a huge blush.

"Nonono, he just sleeps with me" said Lucy waving her hands.

"Sleeps with you!" Said Wendy. Her eyes were swirling in circles and her face steamed up.

"Wait..nonono...I mean he sleeps next to me without my permission" said Lucy with a blush trying to calm her down.

"Oh...ok" said Wendy trying to cool down.

"Let's not spend enough time here talking, let's go to Lucy's apartment" said Carla.

 **Lucy's Apartment**

Everyone was at the front of the door in Lucy's apartment.

"Alright, first thing...I don't want anyone to touch or open things without my permission….secondly..don't make a mess or..(looking at Happy).. scratch my walls" said Lucy with anger to Happy.

"Alright Lucy, we agree with your turns" said Erza.

"Good…(turning door Knob)...wait a minute... something feels off" said Lucy.

"What do you mean...can't you open your own door"said Gray.

"No, it's just...I always have this feeling when…(eyes widen)...(open door fast)..Natsu!" Said Lucy.

Then her eyes widen. Everyone came in and saw something pink raiding the fridge. They were hearing someone munching on Lucy's food.

"So flame brain was here all this time….(walking in anger)...hi idiot where the hell…(eyes widen)"

"Hi who are you calling an idiot…(glaring)...you pervert" said a female voice.

Gray was shirtless looking at the pink headed girl who had food in her mouth. She looked pissed getting disturb but then she calmed down seeing everyone staring at her. She finished chewing. _"_ _Alright, seems like one of these guys is the owner…(looking at Wendy).. looking at the short girl with the flat chest, she doesn't seem old enough to own a apartment or even hang out with these skanks next to her..(looking at Lucy)...the blond looks dumb as nails, the only thing going for her is the big chest she has which might be a slight bigger than mine ..and..(looking at Erza)..the red head with armour looks like she's into role-playing and being the one in control...I would feel sorry for any guy that dates her…and this pervert..(Gray)...he just looks disgusting and the way he talked to me...for someone to date him they must be crazy"_ thought the girl.

"Uh...excuse me..why are you invading my fridge" said Lucy.

"Oh, is this your place" said the girl.

"Ya"

"Oh sorry, to be honest I was so hungry and the places I went just kicked me out and that's when I sensed free food from this apartment so I just came in through the window" said the girl.

"You climbed through the window!" Said Lucy in shock. _"_ _That's how Natsu usually gets in, who is this girl"_ thought Lucy.

"You still haven't told us your name" said Erza.

"Why should I, if you're with this shirtless pervert...I'm not going to say who I am" said the girl.

"Gray! put a shirt on!" Said Erza.

Gray then moved away from the girl and tried finding a shirt.

"See, hes not a pervert...just…" said Erza but was interrupted.

"Gray what the hell!" Yelled Lucy.

"What, she said put on a shirt" said Gray.

He was wearing Lucy's striped blue shirt. It was to small for him so it looks tight on him.

"So he's also a cross dresser….i think I'm going to leave now..(turning around)...let's not see each other again" said the girl.

"Wait, please" said Lucy.

The girl stopped at the window pane.

"Tell me who are you" said Lucy.

"(Closed her eyes)...(opened them)...Nia..and guess what...I'm not from here..(smiled)" said Nia and then jumped through the window.

Lucy panicked and went to the window but saw Nia now here. Everyone had a confused expression on what she said.

"Not from here, what does that mean" said Erza thinking.

"She might not be from Magnolia" said Gray.

"Maybe"said Erza.

"I'm just glad shes gone" said Gray.

"Wendy, I think you should do what you came here to do" said Carla

"Oh, right" said Wendy. " So Lucy, where would Natsu sleep".

"Oh, uh...here" said Lucy.

She pointed to the side of the bed that Natsu always sleeps on. She wasn't that focus. She couldn't get that girl out of her head. _"_ _Nia, pink hair...and that feeling I got...plus her personality"_ thought Lucy. Wendy began sniffing the bed.

"I got something...but it's not has strong" said Wendy.

"Can you follow it" said Erza.

"Ya but just barely" said Wendy.

"Well then lead the way" said Gray.

Wendy nodded. Everyone began following her.

 **In front of Lucy's Apartment**

"Here, this where it stops" said Wendy.

Everyone was near the edge of the cannel.

"Here?" Said Lucy with confusion.

"Ya, Natsu's scent leads here" said Wendy.

"Don't tell me that idiot fell in" said Gray.

"It's possible, maybe he was heading to Lucy's place but fell in" said Carla.

"It seems like it's flowing in one direction, we can follow where the stream leads" said Erza.

"But can't he just climb out if he did fell in?" Said Lucy.

"Someone could have pushed him" said Erza.

"That's awful, who would do that to Natsu" said Wendy.

"Hi guys, I think I see something" said Gray looking where the steam is flowing.

"Is that a person, walking on water!" Said Lucy with a shock expression.

They all soon began to ran toward the person who was walking. The person sensed them. " _Oh no..not them again"_

"Hi it's Nia" said Wendy.

"Why are you guys stalking me" said Nia in anger.

"Where not stalking you!..how can you walk on water" said Lucy.

"Not that hard, someone who has brains can do it..not like some blond skank I know" said Nia looking away.

"(Tick mark)...Skank!...You…" said Lucy was about to teach her a listen but Erza grabbed her.

"Tell me Nia why are you walking on water" said Erza.

"Why, its none of your business" said Nia but then felt a dark Ora.

"Im asking Nicely...so tell me" said Erza in a scary tone.

It caused Nia to stop walking and shake in fear. " _Wow, what the hell is she…some type of demon"_ thought Nia. She faced her.

"Fine..fine..just stop with that stare..you're freaking me out..she demon" said Nia.

"(Tick mark)..why you little…" said Erza was about to attack her but Gray and Lucy grabbed her.

"Calm down Erza" said Gray.

"so are you going to tell us" said Lucy.

"I'm looking for someone and I sensed his energy to this river so I'm following it" said Nia.

"looking for someone" said Erza. _"_ _Could she be looking for Natsu_ " thought Erza.

"Who are you looking for" said Wendy.

"(Smiling)...the person with a tail" said Nia.

 **(Thud!)**

Everyone fell backwards. They all had confused looks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden Path**

Everyone fell backwards. They all felt stupid.

"Someone with a tail" said Gray rubbing his head.

"A pet maybe" said Erza.

"No he's not a pet, he's human...hu..man..if you can understand that she demon" said Nia.

"(Multiple tick marks)..Ok, you bit!…" yelled Erza in anger but was interrupted.

"Erza calm down" said Gray.

While everyone was fighting. Lucy felt relieved. " _Good, for a second there I thought it was Natsu..uh..wait a minute why do I feel relieve (beat..beat) and why is my heart pounding faster all of the sudden"_ thought Lucy with a small blush. She then snapped out of her thoughts by Happy.

"Are you ok.. Lucy" said Happy in a worried tone.

"Oh.. Happy..Ya, I am" said Lucy.

"So you're following this stream to find the person with the tail" said Wendy.

"Ya, your smart for your age" said Nia.

"(Blushing) oh..th..thank you" said Wendy in a shy tone.

"Well time for me to leave, I have a limited of time until I can't sense him anymore and it will be a lot harder to search for him, lets hope he's at the end of this river" said Nia.

"We can help you" said Lucy.

"Help me...why do that" said Nia.

"Because the way you're heading might lead us to our friend" said Lucy.

"A friend..what did he fell in" said Nia.

"Sadly yes" said Lucy.

"Hahaha, that's funny..how much of an idiot is your friend" said Nia.

"You don't know half of it" said Gray.

"So, your going to follow me" said Nia.

"If it leads us to Natsu then we have no choice" said Erza not liking the idea.

"Fine" said Nia facing forward with her arms behind her back.

"Fine?..really!" said Lucy.

"Ya, just jump right in" said Nia with a smile.

"Jump in..do you mean jump into the water" said Wendy in fear.

"Ya, if you want to follow then..come" said Nia.

"But would we fall straight down" said Lucy.

"am I sinking...no...see…(splash... splash)(jumping)..it's solid" said Nia.

"Well.. should we" said Wendy.

"If she can do it, why can't we" said Erza.

"She could have put a magic floor" said Gray.

"So who's going to go first" said Nia.

Everyone had doubts but then Lucy showed determination.

"I'll go...first" said Lucy.

"Are you sure" said Erza.

"Ya, if she can do it, I can also" said Lucy.

Nia was watching her about to jump in. She smirked evilly.

"1...2...3" said Lucy.

 **(SPLASH!)**

"Lucy!" screamed Everyone except Nia who had a smirk.

"..(swimming up).uhuhuh..(exhaled)..(glaring at Nia)..why you.." said Lucy in anger.

"What, it's not my fault you trust a stranger...oh well..time for me to go now..(walking)" said Nia.

Then all of the sudden the river turned into ice. Nia was surprised.

"Well now we can all walk on water" said Gray standing on the ice.

"Aaaaahh, .ld.. . .. .m.e. " stuttered Lucy from the cold.

She was stuck in the ice. Erza and Wendy came down to help her. She got out. She was shivering. _"_ _So, cold...if only Natsu were here..he can warm me up"_ thought Lucy. She then thought about what she said and blushed. Wendy saw this.

"Lucy, do you have a fever" said Wendy in a worried tone.

"Oh, no..I'm fine..just a little cold" said Lucy.

"Alright Nia lead the way" said Erza.

"Tch..fine" said Nia.

Everyone soon followed Nia who had a sour look. _"_ _Who the hell made the river into ice...could it be that pervert"_ thought Nia. It soon turned night. Erza had a sad look. _"_ _Seems like I'm not going to be there on time"_ thought Erza. Lucy saw this. _"_ _Sorry Erza..where are you Natsu"_ thought Lucy. They soon found themselves in a forest.

"So this is where it leads" said Nia.

"It's going to take hours to find Natsu here" said Gray.

"And it's getting dark, I think we should camp out for the night" said Erza.

"What your going to stop because of a little darkness" said Nia.

"We can hardly see anything through the forest" said Erza.

"Who said were going to explore the forest" said Nia.

"What do you mean" said Lucy with curiosity.

Nia smiled. She then walked to a certain spot. She saw the river flowing. Her eyes squinted to a certain part of the river. She smiled. She put her hand over the water and soon the water spilt apart revealing a huge whole. _"_ _She split apart water, does she know how to use water magic like Juvia"_ thought Gray with curiosity.

"Seems like there is a hidden path" said Carla.

"How did you know it was there"said Lucy.

"I sensed it" said Nia.

"So Natsu could be down there" said Erza.

"Probably and maybe the guy with the tail might be there too" said Nia.

She then jumped in.

"Wait.." said Lucy she then jumped in.

Everyone else followed in.

Everyone was sliding down the hole. It was slippery and wet. Soon water started coming down to them.

"Seems like the water is after us" said Happy.

"Don't worry I got this" said Gray.

He then froze the water.

 **(Crack...crack)**

The ice won't hold much longer.

"So your the one who made the ice" said Nia.

"It's seems like it won't hold" said Erza.

"Don't worry...I see the exit" said Nia.

They all soon got out of the slide.

 **(THUD)**

"Ouch...that hurt" said Lucy rubbing her butt.

"Wow, what is this place" said Wendy.

"Some type of cave" said Erza.

Nia moved away from them and smiled evilly. _"_ _Idiots...did they forget"_ thought Nia.

 **(SPLASH)**

"Aaaaahh" said Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Gray.

They were hit by the water that came out of the hole.

"You guys should have moved when you had the chance" said Nia.

XXX

Everyone got out and were walking in drenched clothes.

"Why isn't Natsu here to dry out clothes" said Lucy with a pout.

"Why, does he have a portable drying machine" said Nia.

"No, he's a fire dragon slayer...he can dry our clothes by steaming them with his heat" said Lucy.

"Dragon Slayer...never heard of it" said Nia with a confused expression.

"Never heard it..where are you from" ask Lucy.

"Some where not here" said Nia.

"Your not from Magnolia" said Lucy.

"No, I mean..I'm not from this Dimension" said Nia.

Everyone then froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Problem Girl Comes From Another Dimension**

Everyone was shocked in hearing where Nia is from.

"Wait, when you say from another Dimensions you mean.." said Lucy.

"Like from another world" said Nia.

"wow, that's cool" said Happy

"If you are from another world...prove it" said Gray.

"What?" Said Nia.

"You said we can't trust stranger so show us if you're from another world" said Gray.

"Alright...hit me" said Nia.

"Hit you?" Said Gray in confusion.

"I will show you the powers I have that you never see" said Nia.

"Alright...ice make Lance" said Gray.

He created a Lance out of ice. Nia stared at him. She smirked. Gray then charged toward her.

"Water style...aqua sword" said Nia.

She then created a sword out of water. She collided with Gray's Lance. She then jumped away from him. She made three Kunai's appear. She threw them at Gray. He dodged them.

"You missed" said Gray with a smile.

"Did I" said Nia.

 **(Explosion)**

 **(Crack..crack)**

The Kunai's had paper bombs attach to them. It made the rocks from the ceiling fall on Gray. She then made a hand sign.

"Water style...water barrier" said Nia.

Then Gray was surrounded with water. He then was trapped in a water bubble. He was holding his breath.

"Now do you believe me" said Nia.

"I didn't feel you using magic" said Erza with a shock.

"No, I used chakra" said Nia.

"Chakra?" Said Lucy with a confused expression.

"I rather not tell people from another world..to much work..and anyways I'm not here to teach...I'm here to find" said Nia.

"Wait..what about Gray" said Wendy.

"Oh him..(pop)..there" said Nia popping the bubble.

"(Breathing hard)...dammit... rematch" said Gray getting up.

"No thanks...I know I can beat you" said Nia.

"You're sure are confident" said Erza.

"(Smiled)..you should now I have more tricks than that" said Nia.

Everyone began walking forward. Everyone was seeing their surroundings until they entered a huge area. It looked different from where there are use too. It was dark and mysterious.

" .no" said Nia with widen eyes.

"What..what's the matter" said Lucy.

"Hi Erza" said Gray.

"Ya, I know..it's the same feeling we felt in Natsu's house" said Natsu.

"Ya your right" said Lucy.

"They said there will be other people after him too..crap..(running)..I hope I'm not too late" said Nia.

"Wait Nia..whats wrong!" Said Lucy.

"Let's go after her...she might know more what is happening" said Erza.

Everyone nodded and started to follow Nia. She was moving so fast and quick dodging any rocks in front of her. She can sense dark energy around her. She then stopped which made everyone stop.

"Nia, whats going on" said Lucy.

"Why did you run" said Gray.

"Just shut up would you…(pulled out a card)..need to call them" said Nia.

"Call who" said Erza.

"Stay here…" said Nia and disappeared.

"What...where did she go" said Wendy.

"She's like a ninja" said Happy.

"Cant believe she left us here" said Gray.

"Well we should camp here" said Erza sitting on a rock.

"Ya..(sitting)..my legs are tired" said Lucy.

"(Yawned)..mine too" said Wendy.

"Well I will take first watch" said Erza.

"No need for that" said Nia walking to them.

"Wow that was fast" said Lucy

"Ya, just needed to call my friends" said Nia.

"You have friends" said Gray.

"(Tick mark)...ya and they are all girls that can beat you up" said Nia.

"How did you contact them" said Erza.

"With this card…(showing white card)..it has many functions...can teleport me between Dimension, contact people, fix things and a few other things" said Nia.

"Wow, technology in your Dimension must be advance" said Lucy.

"No not really, it's a complicated story where I'm from…(yawn)..well we should all rest...I will put a barrier up" said Nia.

She then threw the card on the floor which enter the floor. It soon created a barrier around them turning them invisible from the outside but in the inside they can see each other and what is around them.

"There, that way no one can see us but we can see them and also if there are upcoming enemies...it will alert us" said Nia.

"Wow that's amazing" said Erza with amazement.

"Well we should sleep" said Carla.

They all nodded and each one found a spot to sleep on. Lucy was sleeping next to Nia who was still awake.

"Hi Nia, you're still awake" said Lucy.

"Ya, why are you up...you want your boyfriend to cuddle with" said Nia in a teasing tone.

"(Blushing)..nono..I don't have a boyfriend" said Lucy.

"Oh, so tell me..your friend your finding...Natsu was it" said Nia.

"Ya, he's a good guy when you get to know him"

"Really"

"(Smiled)..ya..he may act crazy and weird at times but he has a kind heart and cares about his friends"

"Sounds like a cool guy"

"Cool no, but amazing..." said Lucy but stopped when she said the last part. She had a huge blush.

"(Smiled)..seems like you like him"

"Me...nonono..we're best friend's."

"Best friend's... interesting"

"So how about you...with that tail guy"

"I have no clue who he is"

"What, so why are you looking for him"

"Because, it's my duty"

"Duty?"

"I'm part of this group that is in search with certain people that has something that will one day save lives"

"Really, do you know the people"

"No, we just know how much there are...in total theres five and four of them we know the identities of" said Nia.

"Wow, so you look for them"

"No, each one is looked by the person that matches them in some way..once we found all of them...we or should I say my team will have to decide if the guys are worthy or not"

"And if there not"

"We take the power away from them"

"Uh, so your match with this tail guy"

"Ya, and it's possible that we can date them to make it easier"

"Date..so your forced in dating people you dont know...that doesn't sound too great"

"No, we have a choice..we don't need to"

"That's good"

"But I do feel sorry for them"

"What do you mean"

"The people who are chosen will have to deal with the darkness in the near future"

"Darkness?"

"You don't have to worry yourself about that..but I will say this...a dark power is growing that are turning people into mindless slaves..and there are people out there that work for the darkness...but there is also people that will stop it"

"Wow, and your one of those people"

"(Smiled)..ya but (clenched teeth)..there's people who abandon the responsibility of defeating the darkness"

"someone abandon you guys"

"Tch..ya..he uses the power he was given for his personal reasons...I never met him but he's someone different...I rather not say more..you seems like a nice girl to talk too then I thought"

"Well, when I see a friend in trouble..I try to help them"

"(Smiling).. friend..well we should sleep.. tomorrow were going to search for my tail guy and your boyfriend"

"(Blushing)..hi...hes not my boyfriend"

Nia smiled. Lucy then smiled at her. They both fell asleep.

XXX

Somewhere in the Area. Three masked figures were near oddly shaped rocks.

"Seems like we have company"

"Looks that way"

"So what should we do"

"(grinning)..Let's play with them"

"I felt there power when they were at this guy's house..(looking down)..one of them might be able to match are strength"

"Really, sounds interesting...anyways, this guy is useless right now but we still need him"

"We need to use his friends in order for him to give us what we want"

"Alright then it's decide...Sandra, Trevor...it's time to set the trap"

"Right, Devlon" said both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu**

It's morning and everyone began to wake up.

"Wow never felt that relax in quite a while" said Nia stretching.

"Seems like your barrier works" said Gray.

"Ya" said Wendy with a smile.

Lucy saw Erza looking at the mission paper. She went up to her.

"Erza..sorry" said Lucy.

"Dont apologize...maybe one day I will go but right now Natsu is missing and I can't go without feeling worried about him" said Erza.

"(Smiling)..ya me too" said Lucy softly.

"So time to go" said Nia.

"Alright" said everyone.

They all began to walk. They all felt a chill. They soon saw a huge lake. The water was black and clear. _"_ _Hi..whats that over there_ " thought Nia. She was looking at something from far away. Her eyes widen. She made a hand sign.

"Water style..water serpent" said Nia.

"Nia, what are you doing" said Lucy with curiosity.

" I see something down there...I want a better look" said Nia.

She created a water snake that began to swim to what she saw. There was someone sleeping on a floating rock. The snake went under it and began to bring it to shore.

"Ugh" said the figure moving his head.

"Almost there" said Nia.

"So far out, how can you see that" said Wendy.

"I can feel his power, it's quite strong" said Nia.

"Hi is that" said Wendy sniffing.

" _Whats this strange feeling...somethings wrong here...this guy who is he and why is he floating in the middle of the water...I need answers so"_ thought Nia. She then clenched her hand.

 **(SPLASH)**

Then the snake exploded under the rock. It was thrown high up. Everyone was seeing how far it went.

"Wow" said Happy.

"Guys I think…"said Wendy but was interrupted.

"Why did you do that for" said Gray.

"Uh, guys…" said Wendy.

"I have a bad feeling" said Nia.

"Bad feeling, what kind" said Erza.

"Just let me handle it" said Nia.

Everyone was looking up. They were seeing the bottom of the rock that is still in the air.

 **On the rock**

" _(Eyes closed)...urgh...dammit...get away from me..I said..uh..(sniff)..(sniff)..this scent...Vanilla...uh..Lucy"_ thought Natsu who was sleeping on the rock. His eyes widen. He then moved his head. _"_ _Where am I"_ thought Natsu. He then got up.

 **(SPLASH)**

Natsu then gets hit by water from behind. He was being grabbed by the water.

He was holding his breathing trying not to drown and moving his arms like crazy trying to breath for air. He then was thrown to the air and was pulled down so fast.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Screamed Natsu in fear.

 **(SMASHED)**

He smashed into the ground next to the others. His eyes were spinning in circles. Everyone crowded around him.

"Wow,..(looking at Lucy)..Lucy when did you get a twin.." said Natsu with his head spinning and was knock out.

"..."

Everyone couldn't say anything. They all felt stun except for Nia who looked confused. A few minutes has past and Nia found out who the guy she smashed in the ground was.

"Oh, so this is the Natsu guy your talking about" said Nia.

"Ya, seems like we found him" said Gray.

"Why was he in the middle of the lake" said Wendy with curiosity.

"We need to ask him that" said Erza.

"How long will that….(SMASHED)" said Nia but stopped when she saw Erza punch Natsu's gut.

"Urrgh!" Said Natsu in pain.

"Talk" said Erza in an angry tone.

Natsu froze and forgot all the pain he felt. He stood still sitting on his legs. He was sweating in fear seeing Erza's glare. _"_ _Wow, this lady is scary like a demon"_ thought Nia.

"So" said Erza.

"...uh..what I'm I supposed to talk about" said Natsu looking confused.

"About how you got here" said Lucy.

"Hmm...well I remember I was heading to Lucy's apartment to sleep with her...but then some how I slipped and fell into the stream..that's all I remember"said Natsu.

"That's all, you just fell in, you are an idiot" said Gray.

"(Tick mark)..What did you say icicle head" said Natsu in anger.

"I said that your an idiot, you made us skip a mission that is important for Erza...and you made us run into this..(pointing at Nia)..crazy girl, do you know how hard it is to deal with this…(SMASH)" said Gray but stopped when Nia smashed Gray into a rock.

"Hahaha...man, she just hit you like it was nothing" laughed Natsu.

"Natsu…(sob)..why did you leave me" said Happy with tears hugging Happy.

"Sorry bud..but, I needed to sleep" said Natsu.

"Sleep, what do you mean...can't you sleep at home" said Nia.

"No, I had these nightmares for a couple of days now and that's why I started sleeping with Lucy" said Natsu.

"Wait, your having nightmares, why didnt you tell me in the first place before breaking in" said Lucy.

"I did" said Natsu.

 _Flashback_

 ** _(Thud)_**

 _Natsu jumped on Lucy's window. She was sleeping soundly in bed. Natsu opened the window slowly._

 _"_ _Lucy" whispered Natsu._

 _"_ _..mm" said Lucy moving in bed._

 _"_ _Lucy" whispered Natsu._

 _"_ _... " mumble Lucy._

 _"_ _Im having bad dreams...Can I sleep next to you"_

 _"_ _...mmy.a" mumbled Lucy and she rolled to the side._

 _Natsu then came in quietly. He then laid down next to Lucy._

 _"_ _Thank you... Luce" whispered Natsu_

Lucy smiled.

 _Flashback ended_

"And that's what happen" said Natsu.

Lucy's face was steaming red.

"Wow, look at that…(going near Lucy's ear)..and you said you don't have a boyfriend" whispered Nia.

Lucy jumped a bit. Her heart was pounding.

"Well then, we should go now" said Erza.

"so you guys are finally leaving" said Nia.

"Ya, seems like we're not going to see you again" said Gray.

"Wait guys, she helped us...why not help her" said Lucy.

"She's right...let us help you" said Wendy.

"Nope, from here on out..it will be dangerous" said Nia.

"Why" said Lucy.

"I haven't told you everything last night Lucy...there is a group of people who are after the five people...and they plan on taking the power they have by forcing it out of them, this can cause problems because half of their powers and abilities will be taken away from them" said Nia.

"So the bad guys are after the tail guy" said Lucy.

"Ya, I sensed their power here..I dont know how much time I have left but my friends are coming to help" said Nia.

"So that's why you called them" said Erza.

"Ya, so you guys should leave before things gets out of control" said Nia.

"Tail guy?"said Natsu in confusion.

"It's Nia's boyfriend!" Said Happy has a joke.

Nia didn't react from what Happy said. She then looked at Natsu. For some reason she's drawn to him. Natsu was also looking at her with an intense stare. Then soon after everyone saw them looking at each other.

"Uh Erza..whats up with Natsu..why is he staring at Nia like that" whispered Gray to Erza.

"I dont know" said Erza.

"Carla Natsu is acting weird" said Wendy.

"Hes always weird Wendy, but I understand, why is he staring at Nia like that" said Carla.

Lucy heart was pounding. She was looking back and forth at them. She felt something stink her heart. _"_ _Why is Natsu staring at her like that….he never stares at me like that before...wait what I'm I saying..Natsu is about to do something stupid...ya that's it..just need to wait for him to do something stupid"_ thought Lucy.

XXX

Somewhere near the group.

"Wow, seems like one of them is here also" said Trevor.

"We can handle her" said Sandra.

"It looks like she doesn't know he has it" said Trevor.

"And thats perfect...time to begin" said Devlon.

Devlon made hand signs. He leaned his hand on the floor. Suddenly dark blobs were risining from the ground. There were tons of them. They all took form.

"Time to let out the dark soldiers" said Devlon.

The soldiers than began to walk to the group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Natsu's Feelings**

The two were staring at each other with an intense gaze. They were looking into each other's eyes so deeply. " _Natsu...come on, just do something stupid.._ " thought Lucy sweating bullets. Natsu gaze toward Nia was great until..

 **(Sniff...sniff)**

"You smell weird" said Natsu.

"You look weird" said Nia at the same time Natsu.

Everyone fell backwards except for Lucy who just exhaled. _"_ _Wow, I knew that he would do something like that"_ thought Lucy. Nia then looked away from Natsu like nothing.

"Well time for us to part ways" said Nia walking away.

While she was walking away, Natsu's right arm was burning. _"_ _Not again"_ thought Natsu holding his right arm. Happy notice this.

"Natsu, whats wrong"said Happy with a worried look.

"Oh, nothing happy…(standing up)..I just need some time alone…(walking)..I will be near the water" said Natsu.

"Hi flame brain, where you going" said Gray.

"Nothing that got to do with you ice for brains!" Yelled Natsu from behind.

"Happy, where's Natsu going" said Lucy.

"Hes said near the water" said Happy.

"Oh,(turning to Natsu's direction)..I'm going to take a drink...I'll be back" said Lucy walking away.

XXX

 **(Splash)**

"Dammit, cool down" said Natsu rubbing his right arm with water.

"It's not working...uh man, why the hell is my arm burning so much...it's not fair!" Said Natsu in anger.

"Whats not fair" said Lucy.

Natsu froze hearing her. _"_ _Why didnt I smell her_ " thought Natsu. He then tried to hid what he was doing moments ago.

 **(Splash)**

Natsu then smashed his head into the water.

"Wow, thats some good water..(seeing Lucy)..oh hi Lucy" said Natsu with water dripping from his face.

"What were you saying a few minutes ago" said Lucy with a curious look.

"What did I say...dont remember..I'm just really thirsty" said Natsu with a grin.

"Natsu...I know you're lying" said Lucy sitting next to him.

Natsu was sweating bullets. _"_ _Shit, I'm screwed..wait..why can't I tell her...it isn't a big deal but...for some reason..I feel I shouldn't"_ thought Natsu. Lucy saw his expression.

"Natsu, why can't you trust me" said Lucy.

"No it's not that" said Natsu.

"So what is it then" said Lucy.

"Its not that I don't want to tell you but I have a strange feeling I shouldn't"

"Strange feeling?"

"I feel…(sniff)(standing)..Lucy get behind me" said Natsu glaring what's in front of him.

"What...whats the matter"

"We have company"

"Oh, so you guys felt it too" said Erza walking to them.

"Ya...I smell a lot of them" said Natsu.

"Well then, it wouldn't be a mission if there wasn't anything to fight" said Gray.

"They smell strange" said Wendy.

"Whats going on" said Lucy in a scared tone.

"Look" said Natsu.

Then she looks straight ahead. There were dark figures walking to them. Natsu lit his fist up. Erza got her sword ready. Gray was ready. Lucy had a hand on her keys. Wendy was in her fighting stance.

"Remember everyone, watch each other's back" said Erza.

"Right" said everyone.

The figures began to charge toward them.

"Open the gate of the lion..Leo" said Lucy.

 **(Poof)**

"Well, Hello Lucy...what can I do for you" said Loke in a polite tone.

"I'm going to need your help" said Lucy taking out her wipe.

She was surrounded by the dark soldiers. Then both of them began to take them down.

"Fire dragon...wing attack!" Said Natsu.

He burned a bunch of them down. He was grinning. Erza was slicing them with ease, dodging each attack. Gray froze them and then broke them into smaller pieces.

"Sky dragon...Roar!" Said Wendy.

She blew the dark soldiers away. They were flying everyone and then disappeared. Lucy was able to wiped them down and take them out with a little help of Loke who was knocking them down whenever they were too close to Lucy. Everyone was doing a great job taking them out until there was none left. Loke went back to his gate.

"Well, that was easy" said Gray.

"Ya, too easy" said Erza with a suspicious expression.

"Wow, that was fun...hi gray I think I took more out than you" said Natsu with a grin.

"You wish...I beat down lots more than you" said Gray.

"You wanna bet" said Natsu.

"Enough you too" said Erza.

"Hi Erza, what do you think we're they" said Lucy.

"I'm not sure" said Erza.

"Hi, guys..whats that" said Wendy shaking in fear.

She was looking at Jason who had his mask on. His mask has thin eye sockets; the design was a swirly line down the middle. He was wearing a dark robe. Everyone was in there fight stance. Jason was standing in the middle of the water. He is staring at Natsu. _"_ _Time for you to feel pain_ " thought Jason.

"Sandra, Trevor now" said Jason.

Then they appeared in front of them. Team Natsu eyes widen with surprise.

 **(CLANK!)**

"Urgh" said Erza.

She connected with Sandra sword. Sandra smiled. Trevor hands glowed. Then magic circles appeared. Chains came out from them.

"Urrgh" said Wendy, Gray and Lucy.

"Wendy!" Yelled Carla.

The chains wrapped around them tight and smashed them into a boulder. They couldn't move. Trevor saw the two cats that were close together and smashed them against the boulder with the magic chains.

"Car..la!, !" said Wendy.

 **(SMASH)**

The three then were up against a boulder, tide up. Erza and Natsu were the only ones not tide up. Natsu looked pissed and was about to charge in but Jason appeared in front of him. Everyone were looking at Natsu. Jason pulled something under his sleeves. Erza was looking from behind Jason. Her eyes widen in fear. She tried to react but, was too slow.

 **(PHZZT)**

"NATSU!" Yelled Everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tail**

 **(Phzzt)**

"Urgh!" Said Natsu.

He was pierced by a dark spike. His mouth opened and eyes widen in shock. Everyone eyes widen. " _No,no... Natsu!"_ Thought Lucy in fear. Her heart was racing. Erza was the closest one to Natsu. She clenched her teeth and began to charge at Jason.

"You bastard!" Yelled Erza in anger.

Jason turned to her. He raised a hand to her. A magic circle appeared. Erza saw this and was smashed into a boulder by an invisible force.

"Erza!" Said Everyone.

Happy was in shock seeing Natsu get stabbed. He was about to fly to him until Jason pushed him against the wall with his magic. Everyone couldn't move and then they heard it.

"Uuuurrrrrggghhhh!" Said Natsu in pain.

He was holding his stomach. His right arm started to glow. Then his body glowed brightly orange. Then a burst of magical energy came from him.

"Natsu!" Yelled Lucy in a worried expression.

"Whats happening to him" said Wendy with a scared expression.

"Wait, he's not bleeding out" said Carla.

"But how, he got stabbed" said Gray.

"He did but who said I wanted to kill him in the first place" said Devlon.

"What!...what have you done to him" said Erza in anger.

"(showing A black spike)..the spike I stabbed him with is special, you see….it doesn't kill the person...instead it makes the person relive his painful memories in his past...you can say it's a type of dark magic we use" said Devlon.

"Dark magic...does that mean you belong to a dark guild" said Lucy.

"Dark guild...you can call it that...we are a group with magic and a few other things too" said Devlon.

"Why did you stab Natsu" said Wendy.

"Because, I need him" said Devlon.

Everyone eyes widen.

"What, need him...for what" said Erza in anger.

"Youll see…(looking at Natsu)...it's a matter of time" said Devlon.

Natsu was kneeling on the ground, hugging his stomach. He felt so much pain. He started to remember his past memories. The orange glow that surrounded him soon turned dark. His right arm showed something unclear.

XXX

Nia felt a surge of energy. She saw the pillar of dark energy. Her eyes widen. " _He's there...dammit…(running)...they got to him first...I need to hurry_ " thought Nia. She began running so fast to the direction of the energy.

XXX

"Grrrrr…crap….dammit...what the hell" said Natsu in pain. His eyes then widen.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Igneel.." called out by a 12 year old Natsu._

 _Natsu was searching for his adoptive father but couldn't find him. He searched high and low and every time it leads to nothing but loneliness. Natsu felt alone and scared having no one in his life. Darkness soon surrounded the boy._

 _Flashback ended_

"Urrrrrggh!" Said Natsu clenching his teeth.

His mind was being consumed by the darkness causing his negative emotions to rise.

 _Flashback_

 _Natsu entered the guild. He saw the room dark with many of his Nakama looking depressed. He didnt know what was going on until he saw Mira and her brother crying in each other's arms. Mira then look at Natsu and told him words that caused his heart to break._

 _"_ _Natsu..(sob)...Lisanna is…" said Mira through her tears._

 _Natsu eyes widen in shock. Losing a friend that believed his father was a dragon. A friend that helped him raised Happy just left him. It was a similar feeling when Igneel went missing. He felt angry but also pain. He thought that he should have gone with her and maybe...but in the end she is gone._

 _Flashback ended_

 _"_ _GrrrrAaaaaahh" screamed Natsu in pain._

 _"_ _Natsu!" Yelled a worried Lucy._

"Seems like it's time...Natsu...go and…kill your Friends" said Jason on a cold tone.

Natsu eyes widen. Everyone felt his power. They all were shaken in fear. Natsu was still in the same position facing them. He was clenching his teeth but the order Jason told him was echoing in his head. _"_ _Kill them...kill Gray...Kill Wendy….Kill Erza..Kill Happy...Kill Carla...Kill... Lucy"_ thought Yusai hearing Jason's voice. He then clenched his teeth he raised his head up.

"JUST SHUT UP!(SMASHED)" yelled Natsu and then Smashed his head on the ground.

Everyone eyes widen. Naruto was glaring at Jason from the ground.

"YOU BASTARD….YOU THINK I WILL KILL MY NAKAMA...I WOULD DIE BEFORE THAT EVER HAPPENS!" Yelled Natsu in anger.

Natsu started to stand with the force of energy pushing him down. He was clenching his teeth.

"I WILL BE DAME IF I LET YOU GO BEFORE I BURN YOU TO A PILE OF ASHES"yelled Natsu in anger.

Then the magical energy around Yusai changed to a burst of bright fire. He was clenching his fist so hard. His clothes were rising up like if there was wind coming from the ground. His teeth were growing sharper. Natsu was fighting the darkness Jason released in him. His right arm started to glow. It showed a symbol of… _"_ _a tail"_ thought Nia who was hiding behind the rock. She heard Natsu's speech. She was amazed. Everyone had a shock expression seeing Natsu. Nia stepped forward a bit making her visible to everyone.

 **"** ** _Seems like you need help_ " **said a voice in Natsu's head.

Natsu tried to answer but the pain was intense. He can only clench his teeth. His eyes were looking at something from the right of him. _"_ _Urgh...who are you"_ thought Natsu looking at figure that was forming from his energy.

 **"** ** _Rather not say, but I will say this...seems like you need help overcoming what is holding you back...and what perfect timing too..I'm going to help you put it will cause your body to be weak after and you will faint so you better do what you need to do quick….so are you in..(grinning)"_**

Natsu was clenching his teeth so hard but then a small grin appeared on his face.

 ** _"_** ** _Well then... Synchronization"_**

Then all of the sudden on Natsu's right hand, a glowing diamond shape, with the point facing him, mark appeared. Then his right eye changed from emerald to brown. His right side fangs, started to change from pink to black. Then his eyes widen.

 _ **"** **Its done, don't think I'm helping you because this also benefits me where I am...were able to use each other's power... remember that..now I need you to overcome what it holding you back….fight the darkness with in you by remembering your good memories** "_

Natsu hair covered his eyes. He began to replaying the memories from his past that kept him from moving forward. He then started to remember, his nakama. He remembered the fun times he had with everyone in fairy tail and the painful times when Lisanna past away. He felt so much pain in losing a close friend but even though, he promises to never let one of his Nakama die every again. When Igneel left him, it hurt. He felt alone and lost. He wanted to find his adoptive father but had no luck. He checked high and low and couldn't find him. He could have quit and accepted that Igneel abandon him but he knew him better. No matter how long it takes, he will never give up on finding his father and will never give up helping his Nakama.

Then all the energy that surrounded Natsu entered him. He was standing still with his hair covering his eyes. His hands were opened. He felt no pain or sadness in his heart. Instead he felt determine. He felt his fire burning inside him burning bright.

"Seems like he controlled it"

"Ya, just like the others"

"Seems like 'he' was able to connect with him here" said in anger.

"'He's' quite interesting, even if 'he's' a traitor but hi, what can you do"

Four girls appeared behind Nia. Team Natsu heard them and saw them. They were Nia's friends. They all were wearing red cloaks. Nia didnt notice them, she was focused on Natsu and no one else.

"Urgh...so he was able to control" said Jason in anger.

Natsu heard him and every conversation but he didn't care. He just cared about one thing.

 **(SMASHED)**

"URGH!" Said Jason after getting punched by a fiery fist.

Natsu appeared in front of Jason and punched him so fast. All this time, his hair was covering his eyes. Jason thrown to the water, making flips. His mask broke. He spits out blood. His face was visible to everyone. He has black spike hair and blue eyes. Natsu was standing on water with his fiery fist near him.

"Time to pay you back in full for hurting my friends" said Natsu glaring at him with anger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu vs Jason**

Natsu was glaring at Jason in anger for hurting his friends. He began walking toward him and every step he takes, flames appear under his feet. Jason began to rise slowly. He had a pissed off expression. _"_ _Seems like we need to take his power by force"_ thought Jason. His hands started to glow green. Natsu saw this but kept on walking. He then sensed something coming from his right.

 **(Clank...Crunch)**

Sandra appeared beside him and tried striking him but Natsu grabbed her side of the sword. He was crushing is. Soon the sword was covered in flames.

 **(CRUSH)**

The sword broke. Sandra eyes widen. Natsu slowly turned to her. He had an angry expression. His free hand was covered in a vortex of fire.

 **(SMASHED)**

He punched her so hard causing her to be thrown to a huge boulder causing it to smash into little pieces. Natsu then sensed something all around him. Trevor had his chains around him about to trap Natsu but when it was about to. Natsu was covered in flames and disappeared. Trevor his widen.

 **(SMASHED)**

Natsu then appeared in front of Trevor already punched him so hard making him crash into multiple boulders. Natsu then turned around and faced Jason.

"Now's your turn" said Natsu glaring at Jason.

Jason smirked and started to charge at him. Natsu also did the same. Jason fist were glowing green. Natsu fist was covered in flames.

 **(SMASH...SMASH...SMASH...SMASH)**

They both were colliding with one another. The collision created huge shock waves causing the water underneath them to spread out. They kept on punching each other with incredible force. Natsu was able to see Jason's punches like he was seeing it in slow mo and is able to dodge each one. Jason also sees Natsu punches. Their fist was the only thing that connects. Everyone on the side lines were amazed on how much stronger Natsu got. They were feeling his power and it sent shivers down their spines even Erza. She couldn't stop staring at Natsu. There was silence and the only thing you can hear was the two fighters fist colliding with one another and the water being pushed.

"He's amazing"

"His power, is terrifying"

"Natsu Dragneel is his name...right..Nia"

Nia's friends were amazed seeing Natsu fight just like the rest. Nia didnt hear her. Her eyes and ears were still on the battle that was happening.

"When did Natsu get this strong" said Gray with a shock expression.

"His power, it's so much"said Wendy.

"Natsu" said Lucy in a soft tone.

" _This power, I can feel there is another power mixed with his, it feels familiar somehow"_ thought Erza.

 **(SMASHED)**

They collided and separated from each other. Jason was glaring at him. He then created a magic circle.

"Let's see if you can handle this….dark vortex" said Jason.

Then a huge vortex of darkness started to head straight to Natsu. He stood there facing the vortex. He smirked.

 **(SMASHED)**

He punched the vortex causing flames to surround it until there was nothing. Natsu then began to walk toward Jason.

"You hurt my friends….i will take you down" said Natsu in a cold tone.

His right eye that changed brown, began to change again. He closed it and then opened it. It changed. His eye was red with a black shaped plus sign with sharp points with a circle in the middle. Jason saw his eyes and his body froze in place. _"_ _That eye, how can he have it_ " thought Jason. Natsu new eye was focused on Jason. His fist burst into flames. Then they were surrounded by Natsu flames. The water was on fire. Natsu stop walking.

"Fire dragon…" said Natsu and disappeared.

Jason then was able to move and sensed Natsu above him. His eyes widen.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" Yelled Natsu.

The attack was huge, and much more powerful than Natsu's regular roar. The flames were huge and was covering a huge amounts of the area. The flames were even heading to the others but then everyone was covered by a shield of water. Nia and her friends appeared in front of everyone, protecting them from the attack. Erza, Lucy, Gray and Wendy had surprised faces. They never knew Natsu good be this strong. They were dying of heat but couldn't stop staring at Natsu's flames until they disappeared. The water shield also evaporated. Natsu came down and is standing on the water, looking at the direction Jason was. You can see steam coming from the water. It was covering Jason. It was quite for a moment until everyone heard a laugh.

"Haha..ha..hahaha" said Jason.

The steam disappeared. You can see Jason took so much damage. His clothes were burn off, and he had burn marks on half of his body.

"Natsu Dragneel, a true dragon slayer...seems like I might have underestimate you,..oh well..maybe next time" said Jason trying to stand straight.

Then Trevor and Sandra appeared by his side. Trevor grabbed Jason's arm and brought it over his back. He was supporting Jason. Sandra pulled a black card and threw it behind them. It opened a black portal. Jason still was staring at Natsu weakly.

"From this day on Natsu!...you are no longer safe….we will be hunting you and the other ones with the mark…dont underestimate who we are...we will do anything to get that mark….maybe we might even attack…you friends" said Jason with smirk.

Natsu eyes widen. He clenched his fist hard and was about to charge in but he felt his body going numb. His vision was beginning to blur.

 ** _"_** ** _Seems like times up for us...well see ya_** " said the voice in Natsu's head.

The synchronization marks disappeared making all what has changed, his hair, eye go back to normal.

"Well then, see you later...Natsu Dragneel" said Jason with an evil grin.

Then the three soon entered the portal.

 **(SPLASH)**

Natsu then fell forward and fell unconscious. He started to drown.

"NATSU" yelled team Natsu.

 **(SPLASH)**

Nia then dived in. She was swimming to him. Nia's friends soon cut the chains and they all fell down. They all felt weak but Lucy got up and ran near the edge of the water.

 **(SPLASH)**

"NATSU!" Said Lucy in a shock tone.

Nia brought him up. She then looked at Lucy.

"He's safe" said Nia.

Natsu was lying there, with his eyes closed with barely any magic in him. Lucy started to cry a bit remembering what happened. Nia was staring at Natsu's right arm. She saw the tail mark. It soon started to disappear until there was nothing left.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Long Chapter)**

 **The End or A New Adventure**

It has been 2 days since the battle against Jason. Natsu was still unconscious. Erza told the guild what happened to them and how Natsu is mixed up into something that will put him and everyone in danger. Nia and her friends stayed away from Fairy Tail and are living in an apartment. Natsu wasn't injured except for some scratch marks that can easily heal but it was inside Natsu that is badly damaged. His body used so much power that Natsu wasn't ready for. He went over his limit and now is body needed to rest. He is in the fairy tail's infirmary and wasn't alone. From when Erza brought Natsu to the infirmary and now, there was one person that hasn't left his side. No matter how much her friends wanted her to rest. She didn't want to leave. She felt worried and also confused on why she's doing it. She was sitting on the left side of Natsu's bed. She couldn't stop staring at his right arm. She began to remember what she saw.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Natsu.." said Lucy with a surprised expression._

 _She couldn't believe how much power Natsu has. She then noticed something glowing on his right arm. "Is that…(eyes widen)"_ thought Lucy seeing a tail mark.

 _Flashback ended_

" _So your the one Nia was searching for…(clenching fist)..if all so things she told me were true...does that mean"_ thought Lucy. Her hair was covering her eyes. She had her hands on her lap. She couldn't help remember all the things Nia told her about what the mark means that Natsu has. She didn't like the idea. She didn't want Natsu to be hunted down and be used. He done so much for her that she wishes to switch places with him.

"Why…" said Lucy softly. "Please tell me...why does Natsu have to be the one".

 **(Knock... knock)**

Lucy head went up. She looked who was at the door. She saw Erza.

"So how is he" said Erza.

Lucy slowly looked at Natsu.

"The same" said Lucy softly.

"Lucy, you should rest...go to your apartment and get proper sleep, I will watch Natsu for you" said Erza.

"No, I'm fine"

"Lucy…"

"I'm fine!" said Lucy a little louder.

"Whats the matter, you've been acting like this since we got back….why do you want to stay beside Natsu"

"Because I know what happened to him and I know that there is nothing I can do to help him..(clenching her hands)..the power we saw Natsu show was amazing but also frightening...do you remember when Nia was chasing someone with the tail"

"Yes"

"Well...it's Natsu"

"What...he doesn't have a tail"

"That's not true, he has it but I think Nia was trying to say that the person she is looking for has a tail mark on him...and I saw it on Natsu right arm...it glowed yellow...I couldn't believe my eyes and then I started to remember the night…"

"The night Nia was talking about the chosen people with marks also"

"Uh..how do you know"

"Well I was still awake and heard your conservation"

"Oh…so you know what will happen to him now..don't you"

"Yes…(clenching hands)...has long as he has the mark, his life will be danger"

Lucy then looked down to her lap. Tears we sliding of her cheeks and landing on her hands.

"The reason I don't want to go home is because...I don't want Natsu to leave me again"

Erza was shock by this.

"Why do you think Natsu would leave"said Erza.

"Because Jason is going to come after Fairy Tail and he will blame himself for causing it, he's the kind of guy that would take care of it by himself and he might…(Growlll)" said Lucy but stopped when she heard a noise.

Erza heard the noise. It was coming from Natsu's bed.

 **(GROOWWWWLLL)**

It was Natsu's stomach growling. Natsu was moving in his sleep. His eyes began to slowly open. He then started to sit up on his bed. He was rubbing his stomach. He then looked at the two girls beside him.

"(Grooowwwwlllll)...hungry!" Said Natsu.

Lucy and Erza just kept on staring at Natsu until Lucy started to laugh.

"Hahaha, you look like an idiot" said Lucy wiping her tears away.

"Hi..(growling)..I'm to hungry to fight with you...Erza can I have something to eat" said Natsu looking half dead.

"Oh, ok...I'm going to tell Mira to wipe you up something" said Erza leaving the room.

"Good…(growling)..dammit...my stomach hurts...I feel like I haven't eaten for days" said Natsu.

"You haven't for two days" said Lucy looking at him.

"Two days!...what the hell happen" said Natsu looking alive again.

"You don't remember" said Lucy with confusion.

"Uh...I remember beating the hell out of Jason and after that is just a blurr" said Natsu.

"Oh, well after that, you fell unconscious for two days"

"Oh, well I'm fine now..(growling).well almost" said Natsu looking half dead.

"(Giggling)..come on...let's go... everyone is worried about you..you know" said Lucy grabbing his hand.

She pulled Natsu out of bed. They both were heading down stairs with there hands still locked together.

XXX

 **Guild Hall**

Lucy and Natsu made it out and saw everyone.

"Natsu, your alive"

"You scared us there"

"Don't worry us like that"

"Well well, what do I see here...are you guys an item" said Cana in a teasing tone.

Lucy and Natsu still had there hands together. Lucy let go so fast and had a blush in her face. Natsu didn't mind. He was actually shock seeing everyone worried about him. He was happy inside. He smiled.

"NATSSSUUU!" Yelled Happy who flew to Natsu.

"Hi bud" said Natsu with a grin.

"Natsu I was worried about you…(sob)...we missed two days of fishing" said Happy looking at him with crying eyes.

" _Fishing...really"_ thought Lucy. She then had a caring smile. She was looking at everyone and how they all were worried about Natsu. She couldn't help but smile and all her feelings and doubts she once had been gone after seeing how much love everyone was showing.

"Hi Natsu, breakfast is ready" said Mira with a smile.

"Foooooodddd!" Said Natsu running toward the bar.

There was a stack of pancakes that were dripping with honey. Natsu was drooling. It was almost the size of him.

"Well, since you haven't eaten for two days...I thought this would make it up to you" said Mira.

"Thank you Mira" said Natsu with a smile.

He then began to eat like no tomorrow.

"Well, seems like flames brain woke up from his nap" said Gray.

"Wh.t..y.u..w..nt..ic.e.. ." said Natsu still chewing.

"What did you call me" said Gray about to fight him but Erza blocked him.

"Gray, you wouldn't hurt Natsu who saved us two days ago, would you" said Erza in a scary tone.

"(Shaking).. .. ..i. going to welcome him" said Gray with a nervous smile.

"Good but after he finish's his breakfast" said Erza crossing her arms.

Lucy was giggling seeing how Erza handle Gray. Natsu was also laughing seeing Gray's reaction.

"Well seems like a party is happening" said Master Makarov.

"Master" said everyone in a surprised tone.

He began to walk towards Natsu.

"My boy, you look well" said Markov.

"Ya, Im all fired up" said Natsu with a grin.

"Glad to hear that fight didn't destroy your confidence"

"Of course not.. actually…" said Natsu in a serious tone.

Everyone then stopped and began to listen to what Natsu was going to say. Everyone heard what happen to Natsu and know how much danger he is in. Lucy heart was being to speed up a bit. She was scared for what Natsu was going to say.

"(grinned)...when the next time Jason comes…(clenching fist)...I'm going to take him down for ever threatening my friends...I will be ready for him and whatever he brings….im not going to let him scare me...I will protect all of you….i promise that" said Natsu looking at everyone with determination eyes.

Everyone all had surprised expressions. They all felt happy hearing that from Natsu. Lucy was more surprised and a tear started to slide down her cheek but she wiped it off.

"Thank you Natsu, but don't forget you're not alone...we all are family here in fairy tail and will help you, don't think you will do this alone...when one of our Nakama is threaten, we all are threaten, and when one of our Nakama is in danger then we all are in danger...Natsu don't forget we are your Nakama and will be there for you, so don't forget!" Said Master Makarov.

Natsu then smiled and nodded. Everyone had smiles and began to party again until they heard the door open. Natsu began sniffing the air. His eyes widen. Lucy then got in front of everyone to see who it was. Her eyes widen in surprised. Nia and one of her friends arrived.

"Had a feeling he would be awake" said Nia with a smile looking at Natsu.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sarah...we came here for Natsu" said Sarah.

"What...Natsu?" Said Everyone with confusion.

Natsu was more confused.

"Uh...what do you want" said Natsu crossing his arms.

"for your mark" said Sarah.

"What mark...I don't see anything" said Natsu looking at his body.

"Its turns invisible but we all saw that you have the dragon tail mark" said Sarah.

"Dragon!.." said Natsu in shock.

"Yes, dragon….you have on of the pieces that awakens an ancient dragon that died years ago, you have the tail of that dragon" said Sarah.

"So why are you here" said Erza.

"Like I said, since he has the tail mark we need to keep him with us" said Sarah.

"You can't do that" said Lucy.

"You do remember what I told you Lucy…(walking)..how my team are connected with the people with the marks" said Nia standing in front of Lucy with her arms crossed.

"Ya, but Natsu is part of Fairy Tail and he shouldn't leave his home" said Lucy in an anger tone.

"Even so, he's important...so…(looking at Natsu)..why not come with me Nat…" said Nia but got interrupted.

"No thanks…" said Natsu eating his pancakes. He had his back turn to them. "I don't plan on leaving my guild to go with you, so you can just leave".

"But…" said Nia but got interrupted.

"It's ok Nia, we can't force him...well not yet" said Sarah.

"Fine!...but..(going near Lucy's ear)...you better make him yours or I will, seeing his fight with Jason just sent shivers down my spine and made me just want to explore what else he has insde" whispered Nia to Lucy.

Lucy had a huge blushed on her face hearing that. Her heart was beating fast. Nia then started walking to Sarah.

"Well seems like this failed" said Nia with a smile.

"Just like with the other four" said Sarah turning to the doors.

Then they both left the guild. Everyone then exhaled. Natsu was still eating his pancakes. Master Makarov had serious expression looking at the guild doors. Erza looked at him.

"Master.." said Erza.

"I know, we must prepare for the worst to come…i fear that we might be dealing with something in a whole other scale"

"I think so too"

"But for now we should forget about it and move on with our normal lives...we can worry about it when it comes"

"Your right" said Erza with a smile.

Everyone soon began to do what they normally do but Lucy still was standing with her heart beating fast. _"_ _Nia…_ " thought Lucy but snapped out of it by Natsu.

"Hi Lucy, whats the matter" said Natsu.

"Uh... nothing...so how was the pancakes"

"Great, never knew how good Mira's food is"

"That's great" said Lucy with a smile.

"So are you ready"

"Uh, ready?" Said Lucy with confusion.

"You know, for a mission….since I was asleep for two days you probably don't have enough money to pay for your apartment so...let's go" said Natsu with his usual grin.

Lucy couldn't help but smile seeing his grin. From what he had experience, he still hasn't changed.

"Ya, but you better not destroy anything" said Lucy walking to the request board with Natsu.

"Hi, they are just in the way...not my fault they get destroyed"

"No, your just an idiot"

"Your the idiot…" said Natsu with a pout.

Lucy giggled. They both were in front of the request board looking for what new adventure the two will have.

XXX

"So tell me Sarah...how are they" said Nia.

"You mean the others with the marks...good" said Sarah.

"Even that traitor"

"Ya, even him but don't say that in front of him"

"What...why...did you fall for him"

"No!, I'm just warning you...hes someone you don't want to be on his bad side"

"Really, is he that scary that even scares our leader"

"Ya, you would be too if you saw his fights...him and the other three are strong"

"So when do you think they get here"

"...soon..we must prepare for ourselves because soon all five of them will be together and that will cause problems"

"Ya, the dark ones will be after them"

"That's not what I meant"

"What?..so what do you mean"

"They will be trouble because the traitor is an idiot"

A moment of silence.

"Hahaha, really..why is idiocy is contagious or something"

"You can say that...but he is a hand full and seeing Natsu personally, he will fit well with him"

"I won't let that happen...I plan on separating the two"

"If you can but when they get here things will get.. chaotic"

"So that's why we are living in a apartment..so we can wait for them"

"Ya,..(stretching)...things will get complicated when…

...Yusai arrives"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview for the sequel….**

The skies were dark and it was pouring hard. The streets were empty. Magnolia looks deserted with no life. There is only one place, one place that still has life but it will soon end.

Eight hooded figures appeared in Fairy Tail.

"Who are you" said Master Makarov in a serious tone.

Master Makarov was in front of his children, glaring at the unexpected visitors. Everyone were all staring at the visitors. They all felt fear. They couldn't move or breath. Team Natsu were right behind Master. Natsu wanted to fight them but his right arm started to burn. Erza wanted to look intimidated but she couldn't help but stare at the middle figure who slowly was taking off his hood. Her eyes widen in shock. Her heart just stopped.

"Do you really want to know..(glaring)..(smirking)"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sequel is called, 'flames of friendship' is now up.


End file.
